


Wake-Up Call

by Slybrarian



Series: Strange Aeon [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan helps John wake up one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX. Prompt: Lorne/Sheppard, mistake

Evan wakes up slowly, feeling entirely too comfortable to even move. It probably has something to do with the way he's curled around John, who's like a slightly hairy furnace against his chest. They don't get to wake up together a lot; they may be thirty million light-years from Earth, but discretion is still a good idea. John has an early mission, though, so there'll be no one to see John sneak out of Evan's room.

John hasn't started to stir yet - he's a deep sleeper, far more so than Evan - but he's going to have to get up soon. Evan spends about three seconds deciding how to wake him up, and settles on the obvious. One of his arms is trapped under John, but the other is free and he slowly runs his hand down John's chest and stomach to his groin. He grasps John's cock and begins to gently pull and squeeze it, until it swells to full hardness. John is cut but there's still enough loose skin that Evan can keep slowly stroking him without any lube. He keeps his pace carefully measured, planning to draw this out as long as he can. Unlike pilots he knows that patience is a virtue, although his own half-hard cock might disagree.

"Mmmm-hmmm," John grumbles after several minutes. He arches back against Evan and rubs his ass back against Evan's crotch in the process, with the predictable results. "Is't m'rning?"

"It's morning," Evan confirms. He leans his head forward slightly and rubs his cheek against John's jaw, their stubble rasping together. "You want me to wake you up?" he whispers in John's ear.

Evan can feel John smile. "Wake m' up any way you wan'," he mumbles. As emphasis he rocks his hips, first forward into Evan's hand and then back against him.

Taking the order to heart, Evan tosses the covers off of them. He slides his other arm out from under John and awkwardly gropes behind himself for the lube on the nightstand. He has to twist and stretch, and John grumbles discontentedly when Evan stops stroking for a few seconds, but eventually he manages to snag the bottle. He leaves the small pile of condoms alone; they'd decided a week ago to stop using them as much, given that the expedition's supply was dwindling faster than expected and two monogamous men has less need than others.

Evan rubs a finger against John's entrance and finds it still slightly slick with lube and come from the night before. He squeezes more lube to his fingers and slides first one, then another inside. John squirms just a little as his hole is stretched and readied. He's so relaxed and pliant that Evan barely needs to prep him. Finally he lubes his cock up and holds it so its tip presses against John's waiting ass. He holds there a moment, teasing John with that faint presence, and then slides in. They gasp in unison as Evan penetrates him. John's relaxed around him, not really tight but not loose either, just slick and hot and oh so good. Evan rocks back and forth repeatedly, trying to find the right angle, but both of them are too loose-limbed for this position to work right. Evan ends up pulling out and letting go of John's cock, drawing a discontented, half-formed query from John. He gives John's shoulder a little shove. John gets the idea quickly and half-rolls, half-flops onto his belly, spreading his arms and legs wide across the bed.

Evan mounts him and shoves his cock back in. This time it works out right. Evan's got the angle he needs to hit John's prostate just right and the leverage to give it to him the way he likes it. He starts fucking him, with long, slow, lazy thrusts at first. Evan's chest is pressed against John's back and he can feel John rumble, almost purr even, each time Evan's cock presses all the way in. Slowly he starts to pick up the pace, increasing his speed and the strength behind his thrusts until each one pushes John's hips down against the mattress. John's whining now, deep in his throat, and he's rocking back to meet Evan and then forward with each counterpoint as he tries to rub himself off against the sheets. Evan helps him, pins him down against the bed, and finally John comes with a cry. Evan keeps fucking him, more slowly now as he rides the waves to tightness that roll through John's muscles, until he's wrung every last drop of pleasure out of him. Then he finally lets go and comes himself, spilling his seed deep inside John, and when he's done he simply collapses across John.

They lie tangled together like that for a while, their skins glistening with sweat and their chests moving with slow, deep breaths. Evan feels so relaxed that he thinks at any moment his muscles might turn to goo and melt all over John. The image makes him chuckle to himself.

"What's funny?" John asks into his pillow.

"Nothing," Evan replies.

"Mmm," John says. "Well, good morning."

"Good morning to you too. Did you like your wake-up call?"

"You could say that." John yawns widely and scratches under his jaw. "Just one of the many reasons I love you."

Evan smiles against John's neck. "Either you're still half-asleep or you've just had the best sex of your life if you're saying things like that."

"Mmm? What?"

"Don't worry, I love you back no matter which one it is."

John seems to tense under Evan for just a moment, but he's clearly too relaxed and sleepy to stay that way. "I didn't say anything about love."

"You did."

"I did not," John insists.

"Sorry, it's too late to take it back now."

John huffs. "Whatever. Get your heavy ass off of me."

"Well, when you put it so politely, sure." Evan rolls off of John and back onto his side of the bed. He's already feeling lethargic again, and ideally this would be an excellent time for a post-coital cuddle and nap. John has other ideas, though, and he stumbles off to the shower so that he doesn't show up at the control room reeking of sex. By the time he's done, Evan's already half-asleep again, curled up around John's pillow.

He's not so far gone that he doesn't notice when John pulls a blanket up over him and kisses his forehead before he leaves, though.


End file.
